Ride Chaser
Ride Chaser (ライドチェイサー Raido Cheisā?) is a vehicle from the Mega Man X series introduced in Mega Man X2 as a quick form of transportation with weapons. Some enemies are also seen piloting Ride Chasers and use them to attack the Maverick Hunters. The Maverick Hunters have many Ride Chasers on their base, and one the Hunters, a green Reploid, teaches new Hunters how to ride them. Characteristics A Ride Chaser is a type of advanced cycle recognizable for the lack of wheels, relying instead on hovering technology. Ride Chasers serve the purpose of allowing the player to traverse a stage quickly. In Mega Man X2, Ride Chasers could be boarded and abandoned in the same way as Ride Armors, but from Mega Man X4 onwards, those are exclusive to "on rails" stages, where the focus is usually to avoid obstacles on the way to the boss. Ride Chasers cannot stop or be dismounted in these stages, and crashing means instant death. The character will automatically leap off the vehicle upon reaching an area of the stage. In Mega Man X7 and Mega Man X8, the Ride Chaser stages follow a vertical flow, making use of the 3D perspective. Unlike Ride Armors, the pilot will take damage when hit while using a Ride Chaser. Although the Ride Chaser designs vary significantly, they usually retain the same features: a frontal cannon and an optional turbo boost. List of Ride Chasers ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X *Standard Chaser - The basic model used by all Hunters, a two-wheeled bike. In ''The Day of Σ, X and Zero use unnamed Ride Chasers. X also uses the Rider Chaser in a highway in the game's ending. Before leaving the building with the Ride Chaser, X looks to Zero's red Ride Chaser for some seconds, remembering his recently deceased friend. ''Mega Man X2 *''Mega Man X2 introduces the first Ride Chaser to appear in the series, the Ride Chaser ADU-T400 turbo "Cheval" (チェバル Chebaru?) Mega Man X2 Ending. In the introduction scene and at the beginning of the Opening Stage, a CPU-controlled X and a green Maverick Hunter ride one towards the Maverick factory. Later, in Overdrive Ostrich's stage, X has full control of the Cheval. It constantly moves forward at a fast pace, and it can accelerate even more and turn around, albeit slowly. It can fire small shots and dash along the ground, as well as jump. Unfortunately, like the Ride Armors before it, other enemies, the Road Riders, may pilot the Ride Chasers as well. *Xevious - Like the Upgraded Chaser, it is a fast model, but uses as smaller rocket to avoid accidents and contains a blade in the front to cut through obstacles. Appears in Mega Man X2. ''Mega Man Xtreme 2 *In ''Mega Man Xtreme 2, an unnamed Ride Chaser appears in Overdrive Ostrich's stage. Its appearance is similar (if not identical) to the Cheval from Mega Man X2, but its functions are like the Adion from Mega Man X4. This Ride Chaser is unable to fire projectiles, replacing them by an offensive dash. Unlike the Cheval, the player is unable to turn around with this Ride Chaser or abandon it, following the "on rail" pattern from later games. ''Mega Man X4'' '''and ''Mega Man X5'' *The Adion (アディオン?) is a similar type of Ride Chaser to the Xevious that the commander of the Maverick Hunters obtained to be used in the Repliforce War.Compendium of Rockman X page 185 X and Zero ride an Adion through Jet Stingray's marine base in Mega Man X4. A new feature of the Adion is the option to perform an offensive dash, which can also be performed in the air. Any enemy that comes into contact with the Adion during a dash will be incinerated by its drive blade, but it is a risky maneuver, as the pilot has little control during the dash. The Adion is later used in the beginning of Squid Adler's stage in Mega Man X5 to pass by its rough terrain. *In Jet Stingray's stage, some enemies ride the Hornet, an illegally-modified version of the Adion. Mega Man X7 *The "Eagle" is a Ride Chaser that is used by the Maverick Hunters in Ride Boarski's stage to collect bombs before they explode. It is named for its beak-like front. *Ride Boarski - Boar-like Ride Chaser available after defeating the boss of the same name in Mega Man X7. Mega Man X8' * (シリウス ''Shiriusu?): A black griffon-like flying Ride Chaser that contains a more powerful rocket with controllable speed and an E.T. in the front. Used to chase Gigabolt Man-O-War in his stage. The Boost gauge used to speed up has the same size of the active character's Weapon Energy gauge, and can be refilled with flashing Weapon Energy items in the stage. *Barius (バリウス Bariusu?): A powerful snake-like Ride Chaser used in Avalanche Yeti's stage. The attack of this Ride Chaser varies depending of the Hunter used, being able to charge shots with X, a wide shot with Zero and rapid fire with Axl. *Kelpie: A modified Barius Ride Chaser used by enemies in Avalanche Yeti's stage. References Category:Transports Category:Mega Man X